I Will Fix This I Promise you
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Petyr Baelish is executed for treason. but instead of being sent to the after life or hell the old gods send him back in time to fix what he had done and prevent any further damage done to his queen of winter, caused by his hand. he will do what ever it takes to earn her forgiveness, they will bow to his queen or die! kudos ;'p.


Chapter one

"Thank you for all your many lessons, Lord Baelish… I will never forget them." Sansa states as she nods to Arya to finish the job. In one fluid motion Arya steps forward and slices littlefinger's throat.

He's on his knees struggling to form words "Sansa! *GASP* I'm…" is all he manages to get out before collapsing onto the hard stone floor of winterfell's great hall, in a pool of his own life's blood grasping his throat tears run freely down his checks as he lay there lifeless on the floor.

*Petyr*

Everything went black. Then white. 'where am I? I can see someone standing by a weirwood tree it was a woman her back to me and I couldn't see her face. Though I knew who it was in my heart but I dared not hope. "Cat?" my voice held fear and uncertainty as she turned to face my. I know that Sansa is alive it must be Cat. It can't be Sansa' " _oh but it is Petyr._ " a voice whispers in his ear.

"No Petyr it's me." her voices was pain filled, and there was anger and hate in her eyes tears were streaming down her face. I stepped closer to her reaching out hoping this was a dream. She looks so miserable. My heart breaks at the sight of her 'I am dead and this is my hell. I swear if I could undo this all just to be by her side I would.' I curse to myself pain and anger rage and depression 'I am sorry.'

"Sansa?" I choke reaching out to touch her face but I pull my hand away before it makes contact with her skin. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I should never have left you it was stupid of me I'm sorry Sansa. I truly am sorry believe me I am." his voice breaking with each word he got out.

"I DON'T CARE FOR APOLOGIES, AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANY MORE IT'S TOO LATE PETYR! You did this to me and because of it you died! You killed yourself!" she screams at him then turns to ash in his hands. I cry her ashes in my hands I fall to my knees as I had done when I was sentenced to death.

" _Petyr!"_ a voice calls for me. My sight was still blurred from my tears. _"Petyr help me!"_ it wails he frantically turns his head left and right in hopes of finding its source. He runs towards the voice that is calling him _"Petyr help me save me please!"_ the voices gets louder the closer I get. I am moving towards bright light, raising my hand to shade my face so that I could see. Still running to the screams.

Not caring where I am, I wanted to be free of this horrid memory and place 'I'm in hell I'm dead I failed' " _yes you did. Yes you are. And now you will fix what you have done._ and warn them all" the first voice tells him before he is shoved into a black abyss, by a dark figure I cannot see his face, nothing to hold onto or slow the fall just the fall and that is all there is, everything is black once more.

" _You were wrong chaos isn't a ladder it is a pit after all, and you will fall._ " it tells me. I start screaming. the only other time I remember screaming was my duel with Brandon.

I wake up screaming sweat beading on my brow. I fall out of bed, and move against the wall I look around and realise that I'm back in my brothel in king's landing. 'What sick kind of joke is this?!' I look around once more then my guards and a few whores, names of which I do not remember, burst into my private chambers swords and daggers drawn ready to attack the intruders. 'Only there wasn't any'.

"Are you alright mi lord? We heard screaming." the blonde whore asked me, looking about my chambers for any intruders. 'what is going on are they just as dead as I am or was?' I question my sanity. Still on the floor my back pressed against the wall.

Realisation sets in and I quickly gather my thoughts 'ha-ha they actually sent me back.' I start to laugh hysterically at my current situation. They are just looking at me as if I am crazy 'then again maybe I am I can't be alive can I?' I ask myself once more as pull myself up off of the ground still wrapped in my bed covers. "Mi lord are you okay?" I look at the person talking to me, it was one of the guards this time.

"Oh right. Um… yes, yes I am fine 'twas just a harmless nightmare, that is all you may go." that didn't seem to convince them. "*sigh* I'll pay you all to forget this ever happened. No one is to ever speak of this ever now leave!" they all nod with greed filled eyes. "Now out all of you!" I yell at them they all exit my chambers as quick as they could. 'stupid sell sword guards and whores' I muse to myself.

Now I must find out why I am here and when it is that I have returned. " _There is no need I said you will fix what you had started and now that is exactly what you will do. By stopping that mad woman from poisoning the hand of the king. It's not too late."_ that same voice from before spoke to me once more.

"Wait what happened to Sansa?" I ask the mysterious voice.

" _You already know what has happened you're not the only one who remembers… so you should fix the problem at hand and eliminate any threats to her, and the realm. Do it and you will be forgiven. By the old gods as well as Sansa. Goodbye until the deed is done. The queen of winter will forgive you."_ is what the voice… 'wait did it say old gods? Oh crap and queen of winter?' the gods brought me back. 'never thought I'd become religious but now I would do anything to be forgiven. And not forgotten.'

the next hour

I'm headed to the tower of the hand to stop Lysa from poisoning her husband before I'm too late. 'What else did I stuff.. Wait the Jon Arryn thing is pretty much it I just need to stop it and… actually that would be far too easy they had said to eliminate any threats meaning what or rather who?' hurrying up the flights of stairs I made my way to the hands solar where he had been found dead in the last life.

I knock on the door once twice then once more, no answer still. Now I am worried he is either dead or not in his solar yet. Preferably the latter. Without much more thought I try the handle thankfully it was unlocked. I check to see if there is anyone is watching and enter the solar and find that is empty and that the wine is untouched I take my chances and tip both drinks out onto the floor probably not the best idea but that is how I can be sure nobody will drink that wine, is what I tell myself.

I leave the room and shut the door behind me. I can hear someone's footsteps coming my way so I hid around the corner, to wait for them to pass. I now realise that I must request an audience with lord Arryn else he might still get poisoned. I leave my spot from around the corner and follow the other person in the tower back to the solar. I discover that it is lord Arryn which is a relief as I do not wish to deal with that wench just yet I need to inform lord Arryn of these attempts 'please tell me if I go wrong else this will not go so well' I pray to whomever it is that could be listening to me.

"Ah… my lord-hand I thought I might find you here might I speak with you a moment it is quite important." I half lie cause I suppose he is rather important thus I need to warn him of the dangers beyond the wall and the other problems within the city.

"Yes of course, this is the hands tower is it not?" he asked me with a questioning look.

"Right my apologies, This is really important." I remind him he nods then we enter his solar or rather the hands solar.

I can see his scepticism I need to convince him to trust me this time I know that I can be a trusted ally or a horrid enemy but I need lord Arryn to know the whole truth… actually scratch that I need to tell him that the realm and everyone within it need to work together to rid us all of a common enemy. I shut the door and bolt it and turn back to him and he raises an eyebrow at me I suppose I can not blame him I have a rather questioning business, as well as reputation.

"Alright let's hear it lord Baelish what do you have to tell me?" he asks me.

"*sigh* I have to ask you to believe me though I know you may not like what you hear but is the truth." at this comment he simply nods beckoning me to continue.

"I know something that you will find most disturbing at first but believe me this is not going to happen this ti… I what I mean to say is that you know already or at least have suspected that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are not the kings true heirs. But bastards born of incest." I stop for a bit to let it all sink in, the look on his face was that of pure shock. "Oh come now you didn't think that you were the only one Jon, there are plenty more. But that is not what is of utmost importance at this moment you must keep the peace and stop snooping or everything is lost and you must believe me there are worse things in the world than incest bastards, and they are coming from beyond the wall and we do not need to fight amongst ourselves if we are to defeat the others and win the war of living and dead." again I pause but before I can continue he speaks.

"So if what you are saying _is_ true then… we must report this to the king and have a raven sent to the wall. Along with men for the watch, they will be needing the recruits, If I am correct the problem lurks beyond there. Am I right my lord?" he asks me his hand was

"I am afraid so my lord hand, we must act soon and talk to your wife about sending them back to the vale they do not wish to be here any longer and we must keep the peace and if you wish to foster young lord Arryn might I suggest winterfell with lord Eddard stark and his aunt lady Catelyn stark." I suggest them to him as it should fix things a little if this happens and young Robert will have a better life with her than with his mother.

"I have already agreed to foster him at Dragonstone with Stannis. And what is this with keeping the peace, *sigh* but I suppose Lysa is getting a bit overprotective of Robert so I shall reconsider it and send them to the vale until further notice. Is there anything else you wished to discuss lord Baelish?" he asked me. 'Well at least he agreed now I need to deal with the devil herself… Lysa.' I scream internally.

"No there is not I shall take my leave, but before I do promise to get your own wine or get a food tester there is someone that wants you dead, and I wish to see you alive." with that said I take my leave and head to where Lysa might be 'the gardens with that sickly boy in tow' knowing well that is where she will be.


End file.
